leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Weston
Weston (Japanese: ヨルトン Yolton) is a character of the day who appeared in Rotom's Wish!. Ten years in the past, Weston used to be the proud owner of the Lost Hotel, and gathered many Trainers at the hotel's battlefield to celebrate the hotel's opening. During this however, he was confronted by a crook named Mantle and his gang. Weston was forced into a Pokémon battle, with the ownership of the Lost Hotel being at stake. Mantle chose to battle, and it was set to battle Weston's , but Rotom got scared at the sight of Krookodile and fled into an air vent. This caused Mantle to claim to have won the battle by default, and claim the ownership of the hotel. He appointed Weston as a counter clerk, while he used the hotel to lure visitors and steal their Pokémon. Rotom never returned to Weston out of shame, even though Weston called out for Rotom that he wasn't mad at it because of what happened. In the present day, Weston was working behind his counter when and visited the hotel. He welcomed them and showed them a room. Later, his Rotom would appear to Ash and his friends and show them that Weston was the rightful owner of the hotel. Afterwards, it managed to send them ten years back in time to try to change the past and set things straight. In the past, Ash interfered when Mantle claimed to have won by default after Rotom had fled. He got Mantle to give them five minutes to try and find Weston's Rotom, so it could still battle Krookodile. Following this, Ash and his friends introduced themselves to the younger Weston, who had no idea who they were. They then called out for Rotom, and they managed to make it appear. Ash and his friends tried to convince Weston and Rotom to battle Mantle, because otherwise they would regret it, but Weston clamed that he and Rotom didn't have a lot of battling experience. reassured Weston and claimed that he had a strategy thought out, and as such Weston was set to battle Mantle. Weston got Mantle to promise that if Weston won, Mantle would never steal other's Pokémon again. The strategy involved Rotom going into multiple appliances in the hotel's storage room, so it could form change and have a type-advantage over Krookodile. After a hard-fought battle, Rotom was able to defeat Krookodile, as such changing the past and making sure Weston remained the owner of the Lost Hotel. Rotom then brought Ash and his friends back to a now changed future. In the revised present time, it was revealed that Weston had since hired Mantle and his henchmen as employees of the hotel, and that they had positively changed their behaviour because of this. The hotel was also shown to be very clean, as opposed to the decayed state it was in under Mantle's ownership. Ash and his friends arrived when Weston hosted the ten-year anniversary of the hotel. Weston told the audience how four nameless kids had appeared out of nowhere and help him keep the Lost Hotel under his ownership. Pokémon mod 2}}|0=Rotom|1=Wash Rotom}}.png |img2=Weston mod 2}}|0=Frost|1=Mow}} Rotom.png |epnum=XY081 |epname=Rotom's Wish! |vaen=Kiyotaka Furushima |vajp=Kiyotaka Furushima |desc= is Weston's only known Pokémon. Ten years in the past, Rotom was set to battle Mantle's when Weston was forced into a battle for the ownership of the Lost Hotel, but fled out of fear at the sight of Krookodile. This caused Mantle to claim to have won by default and claim the ownership of the hotel. Weston was since appointed as a counter clerk, and Rotom hid from him out of shame for what happened, even though Weston called out for Rotom that he wasn't angry about it. In the present day, Rotom appeared from out of a trash can when Mantle forced into a battle. He lead him and away from Mantle and first brought them to a storage room. By going inside a television, it showed them what happened in the past and that Weston was the rightful owner of the hotel. After this, it brought them to an elevator. It went inside the control panel and made the elevator travel ten years back in time, bringing Ash and his friends right before Mantle and Weston were about to battle. Now in the past, Ash interfered when Mantle claimed to have won by default after Rotom had fled, and Mantle granted Ash and his friends five minutes to try and get Rotom back to battle against Krookodile. They got Rotom to appear again, and together with it and Weston came up with a strategy to try to defeat Mantle. The strategy involved Rotom going into multiple applications in the hotel's storage room, so it could form change and have a type-advantage over Krookodile. After a hard-fought battle, Rotom was able to defeat Krookodile, as such changing the past and making sure Weston remained the owner of the Lost Hotel. Following this, Rotom brought Ash and his friends to a now revised present time, and greeted them one more time. Rotom's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小形満 Mitsuru Ogata |en=Todd Garbeil |fi=Ilkka Villi |it=Luca Semeraro |es_eu=Juan Antonio Soler}} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters es:Weston fr:Mercurio it:Bilton ja:ヨルトン